


Sun Gods

by jellofiend



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beach Holidays, GSZ steppin' on the beach, Gen, Vacation, or: Genesis and Sephiroth exasperate each other and Zack is just trying to get through this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7308496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellofiend/pseuds/jellofiend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sephiroth, Genesis and Zack go to Costa del Sol for a vacation. The enjoyment levels vary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun Gods

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt 018. Beach (Table A) from [here](http://100-prompts.livejournal.com/692.html). I had this sitting around my fic folder for months, decided to clear the folder out today and rediscovered this. The idea of GSZ together at the beach was too good to just leave there, so I decided to complete it. If I get some time soon, I might actually turn this into a multi-chapter thing (how many absolutely stunning moments might come out of this scenario? xD).

After the first day itself, Sephiroth decides he doesn’t like vacations.

He has no idea how to _do_ vacations. It all seems incredibly pointless, from the feckless frolicking in the water to the lying around in the sun for hours on end to building sandcastles that would be knocked down minutes later.

Maybe he would be a little less hostile to the entire thing if somebody just let him put on a damn shirt, but even that is impossible in vacation-land. He has to make do with a pair of blue shorts that might as well not be there at all, given how tight they are.

And he still feels incredibly naked with all these eyes on him.

“I don’t understand what’s so interesting about me that they have to point and giggle like that.” Sephiroth says irritably, turning his face away from a group of pretty girls two lounge chairs over. “I mean, I’m recognizable, sure, but their demeanor….”

Beside him, Zack adjusts his sun glasses and chuckles. “No offense, Seph, but you’re so thick.”

“Huh?”

“I mean, have you looked in a mirror? Did you look in the mirror this morning when you came out wearing that? Hell, the hotel employees were checking you out!”

Sephiroth coughs, slinking back in his chair. “It’s ridiculous. And I’m uncomfortable, in every way.” He tugs at the shorts. “This thing is just….awful. I can barely even move in it. What was Genesis thinking?”

“I thought we all knew ‘fashion before comfort’ was more his mindset.” Zack glances over his sunglasses at him. “I mean, did you see what _he_ ’s wearing? My balls shriveled up just looking at it.”

Sephiroth turns and looks into the direction of the juice bar, where Genesis is entertaining a group of fawning admirers. More than one of them are staring at his….speedo. “He’ll do absolutely anything for attention.”

“He gets it so easily though, doesn’t he? Heh. The perks of having a pretty face.”

Sephiroth turns back and sighs. “I envy Angeal. You can’t imagine how much. He gets to spend a quiet weekend in his own home with his mother and pick his own activities. And he gets to dress himself.”

“He was lucky he had his mom to back him up. Genesis wouldn’t have relented otherwise.” Zack grins wryly, reaching over to pick up his drink. “I have a feeling his beachwear would’ve been even more uncomfortable than yours.”

Against his will, images of a surly Angeal in a speedo begin to fill Sephiroth’s mind. He makes a noise of distress. “I’m happy for him and for my own eyes.”

Zack snorts, slurps up copious amounts of watermelon cocktail, then sighs. “I wish we could’ve brought Cloud along, though.”

Sephiroth looks at him, confused for a second. Then he remembers. “Oh right, that cadet friend of yours. He’s not due for a vacation…”

“Right, only 1st Classes get to come to Costa del Sol for pleasure.” Zack rolls his eyes.

Sephiroth nods. “We usually send the lower ranks home.”

“It’s unfair, isn’t it? They work hard too!”

“If I could, I would switch places with your friend. Honest.”

“You really _hate_ being here, don’t you?”

Sephiroth smiles. “I’m trying to make that really obvious.”

“Mr. Rhapsodos will not relent.” Zack turns his head to stare at the redhead. “And oh, here he comes.”

“You two.” Genesis says, disappointment dripping from his voice. “Sitting here like a pair of octogenarians. I already have eleven phone numbers.”

“I have a girlfriend, man.”

“And _you_ , Sephiroth? Do you have a secret girlfriend or boyfriend stashed around Midgar somewhere?”

Sephiroth stares up at Genesis in dismay. “Do you expect me to go around picking people up?”

“No, I expect you sit here on your ass like a moron.”

“I am _not_ participating in any kind of whoring around.”

“Why didn’t you bring your prayer beads? You could’ve just holed yourself up in your room all day like the monk you quite clearly are.”

“I’ll run away and join an order somewhere. Soon.” Sephiroth says. “In the meantime, could you leave me alone?”

Genesis gives Sephiroth a long, withering look, his hands on his waist. Then he huffs in irritation. “You’re coming with me tonight to the bar.”

“No.”

“I’ll goddamn drag you out. I’ll tie you up if I have to.”

“And I’ll let you?”

Genesis turns to Zack. “You, Chihuahua, you’re gonna help me.”

“Zack?”

Zack shrinks away from both of the men’s intense stares, cringing. This was going to be a stressful, tiring couple of days.

 

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> PS: Sorry about any OOCness on Genesis' part. I really have very little idea about how he might act outside of his general behavior in CC, which definitely isn't happy-at-the-beach.


End file.
